The Death of Princess Celestia
by Writingmare
Summary: Princess Celestia is leaving Canterlot to fight a darkness that is sweeping all of Equestria. Leaving Princess Luna in charge of Equestria and to teaching Twilight the ways of a princess. Will Luna be able to handle the task, will Celestia's death have any effect to Twilight's teachings?
1. Chapter 1

1. The Beginning of the End

Canterlot, The Day of Twilight's Princess Inauguration.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walk down the long corridor of the castle, both with serious looks on their faces."Tia," says Luna "are you sure there is no other way?" Luna looks at her sister with sadness and concern. "Yes, my darling sister, this is how it was meant to be." Celestia nuzzles her little sister with a small tear falling from her face. "But sister there has to be another way" Luna's tears began to pore as the pain in her chest began to consume her.

"Luna, you must be strong for all of Equestria from now on" Celestia shoulders Luna with one wing. "Once Twilight becomes a princess she will be under your care, treat her with respect and kindness, dear sister." "NO!" screamed Luna her wings spread "THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANTED TO COME BACK, THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY?" Luna's eyes started to glow; her mane began to turn dark.

Celestia wrapped both wings around her sister and hushed her to calm down."Sister we need to be strong a great darkness is sweeping across Equestria in search for me, not even the Elements of Harmony can stop this great darkness." Luna calmed and sat under Celestia's wing. "That is the reason why I needed to wake up Discord from his prison; in order to reverse the damage that darkness has created, it requires Discord's magic."

Luna walks towards the glass painted windows. "So you are going to sacrifice yourself?" Luna looks at the stained glass window telling the story of Nightmare Moon. Chills ran down Luna's spine as she remembers the darkness corrupting her. "Luna, for a thousand years I have waited for your return so that I may accomplish this task, so that the Alicorn Legacy will not fall". Celestia walks right next to Luna with her head held high. "Do not be scared Luna; I will always be with you, in your heart." Luna looked at her older sister wishing there was another way, but she knew that this was only the beginning.

Luna couldn't imagine her strong fearless sister being killed by something that had once corrupted her a thousand years back. The grand door opens and a Pegasus solder, runs towards the two princesses, he stopped to catch his breath. "Pardon me your Highnesses, but urgent news from the ponies of Saddle Arabia, the darkness has already breached their castle." "Inform Discord immediately and have the royal guards follow him to Saddle Arabia right away, I will be there shortly" Ordered Princess Celestia. "Right away your highness" says the solder as he flies out of the royal hall. "Luna once I turn Twilight to a princess you must not tell her where or what has become of me understand?"

Princess Celestia looks directly at Luna. "I understand sister" Luna hugs her one last time her tears poured down onto Celestias colorful mane. They both cried as they walked towards the door, wing on wing, to the last day of Celestia's Life.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Best Friends

Ponyville library, two hours before the inauguration

"OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE BEING INVITED TO THE PRINCESS INAGURATION OF OUR FRIEND TWILIGHT I CANT BELIEVE THAT TWILIGHT IS GOING TO BE A PRINCESS AN ALICORN OF ALL THINGS WOW I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN AN ALICORN LIKE TWILIGHT I MEAN IMAGIN THE POWER THAT I WOULD BE GRANTED I WOULD FLY LIKE RAINBOW DASH AND HAVE MAGIC LIKE TWILIGHT AND MAKE CHOCOLATE RAIN LIKE DISCORD SO THAT WAY I COULD DRINK ALL THE CHOCOLATE RAIN IN MY ROOM FOR THE REST OF MY LIVE IM SO EXCITED ARNT YOU TWILIGHT!" says a very excited Pinkie Pie jumping up and down shaking Twilight.

Twilight pushes Pinkie away her eyes still spinning from Pinkies shaking "Look girls as excited as I am, I'm very nervous"

"Aw shucks, Twilight. There is nothing to be nervous about we are going to be there with you" says Applejack putting a hoof around twilight.

"Yea Twilight, just think about the cool things that you can do while flying with me an Fluttershy" Says Rainbow Dash as she does a flying cartwheel. "But you still won't be as cool as me" Rainbow Dash crashes into a book shelf "I'm okay"

"Don't worry my dear you will look like a princess from head to toe when I get done with you, I already have the idea for your inauguration dress in my head, I'll go and get it ready before we leave for Canterlot" says Rarity as she hugs Twilight before leaving.

"Thanks girls I couldn't have done this without you, but im worried if once I become a princess that I might change?" says Twilight look down on the floor with a sad look on her face.

"Oh my, Twilight. You could never change, because you are the kindest and most helping pony that has saved Equestria many times already, and I know that you will still be our best friend even once you become a princess" says Fluttershy

"Oh girls, I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys" says Twilight as she hugs all of her friends who were there.

"When I first came to Ponyville, I didn't know that I would have met a great bunch of ponies like you guys that would change my life forever." Says Twilight with tears running down her eyes

"Let's go see if Rarity has your dress ready for the inauguration" Says Pinkie jumping out the door as everyone follows laughing with joy best friends forever.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Battle Strategy

In the distant the dark clouds are on the verge of nearing the Crystal Empire. Princess Cadence looked with worry on her face, the Crystal Heart that was powering the force field surrounding the empire, began to flicker.

"Princess" says a royal guard "Celestia and the others are awaiting your arrival"

Shining Armor signals the guard to leave. "Cadence, dear, the princess has already informed us what we need to do" Shining Armor wraps a hoof around his wife in order to comfort her.

"Shining Armor, this can't be happening again" Cadence recalls the evil King Sombra who had ruled the Crystal Empire and plunged it in to darkness.

"Cadence" Shining Armor grabs his wife's face "My sister, Her friends and Princess Celestia won't let this happen"

"I know it's just" Cadence "what if Princess Celestia doesn't come back?"

"You remember what happen when Luna fought something like this, and she was more powerful than Celestia back then"

"Cadence I believe in the Princess and everything she has said so far, let's not over work so hard, we need to keep calm for the people of the kingdom"

"I know you're right, let us go to your sisters crowning and return as quickly as possible" Cadence orders a carriage ride to take them to Canterlot.

After the crowning night falls over all of Canterlot and Ponyville, Canterlot Castle

"Luna the moon looks as amazing like always" Princess Celestia walks next to Princess Luna.

"Sister, you don't need to do this" Luna looks at her sister with stern eyes.

A royal guard steps in with Princess Celestia's battle armor. "Princess your armor is ready!"

"Thank you, you may leave them there" Celestia walks over to the helmet and inspects the quality of the blacksmiths work. "Very nice I wouldn't have doubted Blackfire skills"

"SISTER THIS IS SERIOUS" Luna spoke in her Royal Voice.

"Calm down little sister, you will not be alone, I have ordered Princess Cadence and ShiningArmor to arrive at the castle soon we must talk sister" Princess Celestia using her magic brings the battle armor to the grand hall where her throne sits.

"Dearest sister you know that unlike last time, everything was not planned out, but this time what I'm about to tell you, you must not speak a word of it to anyone."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle" Twilight lays down on her new bed unable to sleep, "It just doesn't feel real, as if this was some type of dream" Twilight places a hoof in front of her face and then pretend to reach for the ceiling.

Twilight jumps off her bed stretching her wings, "Maybe I should go to the royal library and see if there is anything about being a princess? Maybe I could keep my mind occupied and get a head start" Twilight makes her way out the door and turns around to observe her new room. "I wonder if the princess is up?" Twilight walks out of her room and heads off into the main castle.

"What I can never do that sister!" Luna's eyes widen

"It is the only way" Celestia moves to hold her sister, but Luna backs up frighten with the words that had been spoken.

"I see" Celestia using her magic begins to place on the battle armor. "In due time sister you will have no other choice"

The grand doors open with a loud creak. Princess Cadence and ShiningArmor walk in both with royal armor.

"Let us begin" Celestia cast a silent spell over the room.


	4. Chapter 4

4. In Loving Memory

The wind blew through Celestia's hair, as she flew towards the now weakening Crystal Empire, seeing the darkness pressing up against the Crystal Heart's Shield Spell. Celestia could see the grim reactions that the Crystal Ponies were making; their sad faces tear full with fear and worry. Most of the families were huddle together making sure that they had the ones they loved around when the end came. Princess Celestia grew furious as she phased through the shield the Crystal Royal Guards were holding their position around the shield. The shield started to phase away, crumbling as the Crystal Heart began to grow cold. The darkness had begun to invade the city.

"CRYSTAL GUARDS PLEASE TAKE THE PONIES TO SAFTY, HEAD TOWARDS CANTERLOT AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS, NOW GO!" Celestia ordered as she walks in front of the remaining force field.

Celestia summoned up all her magic and created and even bigger force field, in order to make sure that the Crystal guards had enough time to take the other ponies to safety.

Discord appears within Celestia's Shadow. "So Princess, how are you doing?" Discord says while floating around Celestia's head.

"Discord I need you to suppress the darkness long enough for me to cast the sealing spell" Celestia says while struggling to keep the force field up.

"Are you sure Princess?" Discord looked with worry "I mean you know what will happen if you do this right?"

"I am well aware of the consequences I have already made arrangements, so please Discord help me save everypony"

"Celestia…" Discord Places a hand towards Celestia's face before he flies up above the force field.

"Now to do what I was destined to do" Celestia concentrated all her magic, her memories began to flash in her mind, and tears fell from her eyes as she released the spell. "Good bye Twilight"

Discord was suppressing the darkness when from down below he saw a bright light that expanded and engulfed the darkness and everything around it, including him.

* * *

Luna felt a sharp pain in her heart, which was when she knew that Celestia had left her. "Good bye Sister" tears fell from her eyes. The royal guards seeing the young princess of the night tearful knew immediately that the eldest princess had fallen, they all wept that day.

* * *

Cadence was escorting the Crystal Guards into the castle when she felt the pain in her chest, as tears rolled down her eyes. She looked at her husband who also had tears in his eyes, he moved to comfort her as they began to cry. "Good bye Princess Celestia" they both said.

* * *

Twilight was reading a book on Alicorn Princess, when she noticed her eyes were dripping tears, but unaware why she was crying. "Why do I feel sad? Maybe I should ask the Princess?" she closes the book and starts walking towards the main hall.

* * *

Princess Luna remembers the order that her sisters requested.

_"Luna please, when I leave this realm please erase every known existent of me from all memories, and text in Equestria"_

_"No one must know about the darkness, or the reason why they grew sad the day I died, but you will remember me as well as Princess Cadence, yet I do not want Twilight to feel the pain of losing me." _

_"So please dearest sister"_

Luna's tears began to fall even more from the memory.

"Sister I will always love you" Luna says as she performs the eraser spell to every pony and text in Equestria.

As Luna is performing the spell Twilight walks in to the great hall.

"Princess Celes….." Twilight couldn't finish her sentence as everything is engulfed in bright blue mist as Luna's spell swept across all of Equestria.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Mysterious Alicorn

Luna looks up at the night sky, sighing at the loss of her eldest sister, her breath viewable in the cold winter air. "Sister why did you have to leave us behind?" the sad princess walks back into her room closing the balcony door with her magic, her deep blue translucent mane flowing behind her, as she walks towards her bed to rest. Exhausted by the task of rising the moon and the sun on her own, Luna laid down upon her bed looking up at her dark moonlit ceiling. "Dearest sister…" tears began to fall. "Tis was not fair, we had just began to feel normal once again, and now…now…" tears ran down here face, her voice cracking as she talked to herself.

A knock on the door caused her to stop. "Yes.. who dares bother us?" Luna says partially annoyed, "Princess, my apologies" It was just a royal guard. "Princess Twilight requests your presence at once, word from the Crystal Empire, Princess Twilight has stated it was an emergency." Luna got up and began to clean her face from any tears that had rested on her cheek. "Very well, we will be on our way." Luna waited for the royal guard to leave the hall before she moved to towards the Library, where Princess Twilight would be awaiting. 'Tis probably some small problem, that can be settled easily." Luna thought to herself.

Princess Twilight was waiting in the library looking through all the letters her sister in law was sending her, none of the letters could make sense, they were all written in old Equestrian language. "Uh um" said a voice standing in front of Twilight making her jump. "AHH" Twilight falls back against a shelf. Her head beating with pain as a large book lands on top of it. She regains her vision to see her assailant. "Princess Luna you scared me" Luna looked confused as this was not the first time she had walked in on Twilight. Twilight rubs her head where the book had hit her and noticed that her intruder was just the princess, "Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to yell" said Twilight picking up the fallen books and placing them back.

"Art thou okay?" Luna helps Twilight move the books out of her way. "Yes sorry for the mess I had gotten a letter from Princess Cadence and well I can't seem to translate it." Twilight moves the letter in front of Luna. Luna's eyes move from left to right scanning the paper with serious dark eyes, at some point Twilight noticed that Luna's expression was becoming more disturbing as she continued to read. "Is something wrong Princess?" asked Twilight concerned. Luna's eyes rapidly calmed at Twilight's worry. "Yes, everything is as you say, alright." Luna takes the letter and walks towards the door. "Princess what does the letter say?" asked Twilight still concerned. "Tis just a letter requiring me to speak with Princess Cadence, tis all" Luna looked towards Twilight. "Do not fret Twilight Sparkle, everything is fine" Luna gives Twilight her best smile she could muster up. 'Tis a lie' Luna thought, the letter which Cadence had encrypted with old Equestrian language said:

_PRINCESS LUNA, _

_AS OF THIS YESTURDAY MORNING A BLACK MARE ENTERED THE ROYAL CRYSTAL CASTLE, AND TOOK THE DEAD ALICORN SCROOLS FROM THE ARCHIVE, THEY HAVE TAKEN CELESTIAS ARMOR AS WELL. THE ROYAL GUARDS WERE TAKEN DOWN WITH TERRIBLE MAGIC. A SURVIVING GURAD HAD STATED THAT THE MARE WAS INFACT AN ALICORN BEFORE PASSING ON. WE NEED YOUR IMMEDIATE ATTENTION AT THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE. _

_PRINCESS CADENCE._

_PS. PLEASE DO NOT ALERT PRINCESS TWILIGHT ABOUT THE INCIDET. MY HUSBAND, HER BROTHER WAS ATTACKED BY THE ALICORN AND WAS INJURED BADDLY, HE WAS PROTECTING ME. I AM AFRAID WE MIGHT BE UNDER ATTACK. _

"Twilight I will be right back you're in charge till further notice" said Luna as she goes to the royal carriage and is escorted to the Crystal Empire.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Lost Memory

Upon arrival Princess Luna immediately noticed the increase of royal crystal guards around the entire empire. Her own royal guards would join forces with the crystal guards, while she attends to Princess Cadence.

Luna was shocked at the shear destruction of the Royal Crystal Castle. Most of the left wing was burnt to the ground. Tents were laid across the land, as the citizens tended to the many that were wounded.

Luna's heart sank as her hoof caught something that was lying on the ground; it was a small doll, its face half burnt. There was a pile of dust that lay next to the doll; it took the princess a while to realize that the pile of dust was in fact the dolls owner.

She had to be strong for these ponies, and she could only imagine how Princess Cadence was handling the situation.

By the time she entered the crystal throne room, she knew the situation was much worse than she had anticipated. Cadence was in disarray, her eyes were red from the lack of sleep, and her hair was much paler than usual.

"Princess Cadence, my child…my dearest apologies for not arriving sooner" Luna said as she moved towards Cadence.

"It is alright Princess Luna, most of the situation had been handled, by the time I had sent out those letters" Cadence said as she moved off her throne nearly falling over.

"Guards!" shouted Luna assisting Cadence back to the seat of the throne.

The Royal Crystal Guards arrived as quickly as possible, nearly a full army with weapons in hand.

Princess Cadence waves them away.

"It is fine I'm just tired, but that can wait." Cadence begins to stand once again, but with betting footing than before.

"It can wait" replies Luna moving to assist Cadence.

"No it cannot" Cadence looks into Luna's eyes, horror was spread across her face. "No it cannot"

* * *

Twilight walked around the Canterlot castle halls wondering why her mentor was acting really weird, since the letters she had received from her sister in law.

"Maybe it's just a simple meeting on expanding the Crystal Empire" Twilight thought as she made her way to the Royal Canterlot Archive room.

"Princess Twilight how are you today?" asked Writingmare the royal archive clerk.

Twilight smiled and ask the clerk if she had anything on old Canterlot dialect.

"Yes there might be some…hello…may I help you?" Writingmare was addressing a pony that was dressed in a dark cloak.

* * *

"An Alicorn? Are you sure?" asked Luna staring at Cadence.

"Yes, I am sure of it"

Princess Cadence now slightly rested, walked with Princess Luna to the chamber where Princess Celestia's old armor was being kept.

"Oh my.." Luna gasped at what was with in the hidden room.

Shadows of ponies left against the wall, as if a huge solar flare blasted the guards against the wall incinerating them in an instant. Only one pony had the power to do that yet to Luna that was impossible.

"How?" Luna asked Cadence, Luna felt her whole body shaking.

* * *

"May I help you?..." was the last words out of Writingmares mouth as a large bold of magic slammed against her killing her instantly.

Twilight was shocked at the sight of Writingmare being killed, by the mare that stood before her.

The mare removed her hood to reveal herself as a white alicorn, something about this alicorn seemed firmiliar to Twilight.

"Princess…." The white alicorn said in a hollowed voice, as it began to charge up its horn for another attack.

Twilight just stood there looking at the mare unable to move, her body was shacking as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Twi…light…" The white alicorn said as its eyes began to grow dark.

* * *

Luna walks towards one of the shadows against the wall and places a hoof against it. Within seconds memories flooded her mind, the last memories that were on that ponies mind before they passed on.

The cloaked pony walked up to the hidden door and was stopped by the Royal guard name Blue Lightning. The cloaked figure removed its cloak, ignoring the guards questions, it charged its horn with magic and blasted the door with large enough heat that vaporized the guard instantly. Luna couldn't believe who the cloaked figure was.

* * *

Twilight ran down the hall, the white alicorn running right behind her. She couldn't believe that she was able to escape; luckily a royal guard had opened the door just in time for Twilight to get out of her shocked state and dodge the blast, which tore through the old archive room engulfing it in flames. The royal guard then attacked the white alicorn, but was defeated with quick haste.

Twilight called for help, as she ran towards the grand hall. She stopped near the entrance shocked by what was in front of her, as tears began to fall even more now than the did before.

"Why is this happening?" Twilight says as the white alicorn touches her shoulder, the two were both in the grand hall filled with shadows of what was once the Royal Guard.

"REVENGE" said the white alicorn as it spreads its wings and covers Twilight with them, both ponies disappearing in an instant.

* * *

"Princess Luna!" a Crystal guard rushes towards them.

"Yes?" said Luna with worry in her heart, knowing the identity of the killer couldn't possibly be true.

"Canterlot has been attacked by a cloaked figure" said the Royal guard with deep remorse.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

7. Elements of Harmony

"Good bye Twilight…"

Twilight awoke in a dark hall surrounded with large torches.

"Hello?!" Twilight called out.

There was only silence within the dark hall.

Twilight wondered if the white alicorn was just a dream. The last thing she remembered was the grand hall full of shadows, ash was all around her hoof, the smell of burnt flesh still lingered with in her nostrils. Tears began to run down her face, in a flood of emotions.

"oh dear Luan….all those ponies…al..all…gone" Twilight felt her legs give as she fell to the floor crying.

The sound of hoofs in the distance began to grow louder. Twilight stopped crying and got herself up, she stopped feeling sad and felt rage towards the pony that had killed innocent ponies. Her horn began to glow, as the hoofs began to grow closer.

The white alicorn ran up to her colliding against her.

"OWW…please don't hurt…." The white alicorn pleaded but then stopped as it looked at Twilight with tearful eyes.

Twilight looked puzzled at the cowering alicorn that stood before her.

"What is going on…" Twilight asked before the white alicorn hugged her.

"Oh Twilight…I am so happy to see you" Said the white alicorn, hugging Twilight so hard.

"Who are you?" asked Twilight pushing the alicorn off of her.

"Don't you remember?... I was your mentor for so many years…I'm Princess Celestia" Said the white alicorn.

"Princess…Celestia?" Twilight felt like she had heard that name before but couldn't quite place its location.

"Yes…we must escape before they…" a loud screeching sound blared in the direction that Princess Celestia had come from.

* * *

Luna had summoned the rest of the Elements of harmony to discuss and reveal the truth of the dangers at hand.

Applejack walks in front of the others as they arrive at the castle.

"Oh my..what happened?" said Fluttershy glancing at the ash against the wall.

"Is…is..that..a pony?" Fluttershy points at the burnt remains of a pony

Everyone gasped at the realization that the grand hall was full of what seemed like shadows spread across different parts of the walls.

"Oh dear.. this isn't right" Rarity says as she moves and hugs Fluttershy who was now deeply sobbing her mane soaked in tears.

"What 'n all of Equestria is this?" Applejack touched the ash, its grainy texture spread across the wall and on to her hoof.

Rainbow dash flies to the ceiling touching the same ashy substance, "They were vaporized!?" a puzzled look on Rainbow dashes face as she flies back to the ground.

Pinkie Pies hair was not poofy as she normally has it, the feeling of pain was hitting her heart. "Did any pony sur..sur….sur" Pinkie Pie couldn't finish the sentence as tears began to roll down her face.

"Girls I do apologize for the short notice…and the dire situation that I have brought you here to see, but there is a much more pressing matter at hand" said Luna walking towards them.

"Your friend, Princess Twilight, has been captured"

"What happened?" Apple Jack asked. Her eyes staring straight at Luna, hopping to see an answer in her eyes.

"I first need to tell you the truth, before I can explain what has happened today" Luna says as she begins to use her magic on the five ponies.

* * *

"So what is going on…where are we?" asked Twilight as she is running with the suppose Princess Celestia. Twilight still couldn't shake the feeling she somewhat believed her, but how could she. She didn't even know who this pony was, for all she knew she could be dangerous.

"I believe we are in the Forgotten Kingdom, once ruled by the evil Lord NightShade." Celestia answered as she opened the door in front of them.

"Get in hurry" she whispered.

Twilight ran through the door, followed by the princess. The two held the door quietly awaiting the monster that was following them; to their luck the monster never came. Twilight used her magic to illuminate the dark room they had entered.

"Princess I think we might be in the…" Twilight turned as she spoke, but the princess was nowhere to be.

"Princess?" called Twilght, walking around the dark room.

Twilight could hear a faint noise coming from the back of the room. The noise sounded like chains slamming against stone. Increasing her magic light spell, she confirmed what she had feared.

The room was the torture room.

* * *

After casting a memory recovery spell on the five ponies, Luna began to explain their situation in better detail.

"So you see…" began Luna.

"The darkness that had turned you into nightmare moon a thousand years ago is in fact an old evil alicorn king that used a dark magic and made himself into an evil shadow creature, and since we had broken the spell that was on you the darkness was roaming freely destroying everything in equestrian, and it was on its way through the crystal empire. And Princess Celestia your sister, our original ruler went on a suicidal mission with Discord the spirit of chaos, to stop the darkness. She told you as soon as she was gone that you would erase everyponies memory in Equestira so that no pony would search of the truth about the darkness, but also she wanted to prevent everypony from feeling sad for the rest of their lives when losing a dear friend. Yet now there are attacks going around by a mysterious white alicorn that closely resembles your sister, and she has kidnapped Twilight for some odd reason. And without her the elements of harmony will not work anymore and that's why you brought us back here so we could go on a mission to save Twilight and save the world"

Pinkie Pie spoke rapidly, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Well by Starswirls beard" Luna spoke shocked at how much the pink mare knew. "How did thou know of the details Pinkie Pie?" asked the still shocked princess.

"Well that's easy…" replied Pinkie smiling.

"Well?" asked Rainbow Dash annoyed.

"Well what?" questioned Pinkie Pie oblivious to her statement.

"Look never mind that" answered Apple Jack rubbing her head with her hoof. "This is still a bit confusing, but what's the plan your highness?"

To the left of Luna walked in a white pegusus stallion with black and white mane. His body was covered in old scars and scratches, his chest was straight out like a solder. He wore light tactical body armor that covered most of his vital organs.

"Let me introduce you to Lt. Legend of the Special Equestrian Task Force. He is the highest ranking assassin that we have here in the kingdom."

The five mares awed in amazement.

"He will be accompanying us to what we belive to be the location of Twilight Sparkle" Luna said with her eyes on Lt. Legend.

Lt. Legend walked in front of the princess and spoke with a loud booming voice.

"Alright ladies, be prepped up and ready to go by dusk. We will meet here first, and asses our supplies and weapons, before we hoof it to the dark everfree forest." Lt. Legend ordered, saluting the five mares, his eyes coldly stared down at them.

The five mares saluted back before walking towards the door.

"Princess Permission to speak?" asked Lt. Legend

Princess Luna nodded in agreement.

"These five mares, are you sure they are strong enough for the task at hand?" Questioned Lt. Legend

"Don't under estimate these ponies, they are more powerful than they look" answered Princess Luna.

"More powerful?" Lt. Legend looked at the five mares as they walked away.


End file.
